


The give and take between them

by kestra_troi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Clothed Sex, Come Eating, Coming In Pants, Drabble, Facials, First Time, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Stylized Format, unspecified timeframe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean help each other get off. </p>
<p>That is it. That is the whole plot.</p>
<p>The tags say it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The give and take between them

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flaws and Fawns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413143) by [ImogenPortchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImogenPortchester/pseuds/ImogenPortchester). 



Sam moisturizes. On a regular basis. 

“You’re such a girl.” Dean taunts. Sam doesn’t respond, but as he adds another dollop of lotion onto his palm he catches the way Dean’s eyes linger, concentrated on his hands, and he smirks knowingly. 

Sometime later, after a hunt, when Sam’s tender hands are done stitching him up, Dean bites his lip and blatantly readjusts in a futile attempt to hide his boner. Sam doesn’t miss it. He doesn’t say anything, but he makes another mental note. 

Another night, full of adrenaline, and Dean ends up on the edge of his motel bed with his dick jutting out of his undone jeans hard and throbbing under his brother’s gentle, brilliant hands. He’s gasping, flushed pink with their traditional, celebratory alcohol and embarrassed arousal. 

His Sammy’s hands are so, so soft. Like a girl’s, but so much _bigger_ …and so much _better_ . 

The rough tugging and twisting on his shaft juxtaposed with silky, smooth skin; the wondrous pulling and rolling of his balls in a large, warm hand; the sneaky, satiny finger alternately pressing on his taint and teasing at his rim the way kid brother’s always push against the boundaries. All of it coming together working in tandem to push him over the edge.

“Sammy!”

Smirking smugly, Sam ducks down lower. Dean begins to erupt in powerful, burning spurts, like Vesuvius and Sam is his willing Pompeii, covered in white. He moans right alongside his brother, smothered in come, and he doesn’t quite his work. 

He keeps stroking, and pulling, and coaxing every last drop out of his brother. Milking him until Dean squirms in his grip oversensitive and overwhelmed. Only then does he let his supple hands fall away with one final jerk, allowing Dean to soften and catch his breath. “Fuck, Sammy…”

Sam gets to his feet with a boastful, victorious grin. He wipes the come from around his eyes and sucks it off his sinuous, sinful digits. His cock hard and aching, trapped inside his jeans untouched. 

There is no need for words. Dean slides silently off the ratty mote mattress and onto his knees. He tentatively palms the unseemly bulge in his brother’s pants simultaneously proud, and annoyed, and turned-on at having a kid brother with the _audacity_ to be bigger than he is in every way.

Sam groans at the not-enough touch, continuing to sweep cooling come into his mouth, while instinctively pushing his hips out for more. Now, its Dean’s turn to smirk. 

The give and take between them has never been stronger. 

He leans forward attaching his mouth to the tip of his Sammy’s bulge and attacks the confined flesh with his teeth and tongue. Sam gasps, the sound muffled by greedy, limber fingers, but Dean accepts them regardless. He tortures the weeping slit relentlessly while he traces Sam’s pulsing shaft with teasing, feather light touches to hear more.

“Dean…” Sam huffs. Spit-slick fingers glide into Dean’s hair and lovingly scratch at his scalp before a heavy, hot palm comes to rest on the back of his head. Dean’s cock twitches in remembered interest, but stays soft. It’s Sam’s turn now. 

His focus remains on _his_ Sammy. 

There is a spot where spit and pre-come mingle within the confines of his brother’s jeans. He works tirelessly as the spot darkens and enlarges. Dean’s light caress has become a forceful grope demanding and insistent like an older brother always is. 

Sam gives in, like always…Like never before. 

“Dean!” Sam gushes come without a second thought.

The stain will never come out.

Returning the earlier favor, Dean milks his bull stud of a brother for every drop. He can smell Sam’s seed, tasting hints of bitterness behind the unyielding denim as the large cock in front of him _thump, thump, thumps_ wildly; straining the fabric of Sam’s jeans like a beast wanting free.

Next time it will be. 

Rising to his feet, Dean yanks Sam down until his puffy, chaffed lips meet Sam’s soft, velvety pair. Sam sighs and Dean matches it with one of his own, chasing his own taste around his brother’s mouth. 

They bite and lick at each other with familiar comfort in the same way they nag and snipe. Dean pulls away lips red now and delightfully sore. He looks up at _his_ Sammy-with-his-brown-eyes-blown-wide and smiles. 

Sam smiles back.


End file.
